Elena the Beautiful Light
by Jewelfirecraftd
Summary: Elena is a goddess and daughter of Helios, the god of the sun. One day, she meets and falls in love with a certain mortal... NOTE: This amazing piece of literature is NOT mine! Name of the creator will not be given, to hide their real identity. (online safety) School assignment to compose our own Greek myths!


GREEK MYTH PARODY: Elena the Beautiful Light

 _Author's Note: In our school, we were assigned to make our own Greek myths, based on Greek myths we found in textbooks. This one was from one my classmate's myths, so all credit and thanks to her!_

Elena, the beautiful goddess of shiny luminous light, steered the mighty sun horses of Helios toward their stables every night, murmuring soft lullabies and luring them to sleep. She would guide them to the golden gates of the golden palace for the golden glory himself, Helios. She would watch as the blinding tremendous light soared throughout the sky, from the east to the west, spreading hope where ever he went. It was a new day, a new beginning for the mortals.

With her alluring voice and her childish, adorable passions, Elena was adored by everyone. Mortals would burn her offerings other gods would stare at her with such affection and interest. At night, she would chatter quietly among her half-sisters, the Heliades, as they awaited their father to return home.

Elena was the center of attention, the limelight among every living creature on Earth. Apollo was jealous of all the consideration and devotion she was receiving, for he was the most handsome and talented god there was. At least, he thought so. However, he had to admit, Apollo himself, couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Her silky brown hair would wave in the wind, her cheeky smile would turn frowns upside down, and her gifted, skillful hands would weave through the horses' reins almost as if she was creating a piece of tapestry. Apollo kept telling himself to stop wavering away, to hate her with all his heart. But honestly, he couldn't help it. He loved her.

Elena had a certain feeling towards Earth. She loved how steadfast and loyal mortals were, how the grasses danced in the wind, how the flowers and trees bloomed with colorful petals and leaves and fruits. Most of all, she loved the river Po, where her poor brother, Phaethon, died while trying to steer the sun chariot. She remembered how ignorant and unaware he was. She recalled her other sisters too, who were turned into Poplar trees while mourning over their brother's death. For some reason, Zeus saw potential in her, and turned her into a youthful immortal. Elena really didn't know if this was a punishment or a gift, for she was forbidden to visit mortals. The gods were afraid of losing her, for they could lose the delicate flower of the sun.

But she just couldn't resist. Elena floated down to the mortal realm, and explored all the delightful human activities until she spotted an irresistible young mortal, Aaron. He was so handsome that all the females leaned toward him, and he shone with some kind of radiant beauty. She started taking one step toward him. Two steps. Three steps, until she was close enough to see him up close. And dear god, he was amazing. His curly black hair tumbled down to his thick eyebrows, and his face turned up into a smile when he saw her. She had never seen such a beautiful creature in her whole eternal life.

Aaron's mesmerizing exquisiteness left her pondering in thoughts and suddenly, she remembered her aunt, Selene's sad love story. She remembered how she lost her dearest, trying to keep his gorgeousness by putting him in eternal sleep. But again, she just couldn't resist. She quickly whisked him away to the Sun just as the Sun was about to set and confronted Helios with him. Her father scolded her. He was angry for kidnapping some random handsome stranger and for committing an extreme crime that could get the both of them killed. Elena was stubborn, and she wanted to keep him as a prize from Earth. The two slept together, ate together, and took care of the horses together.

One day, Apollo found out about Elena and Aaron's mounting love affair. Apollo felt a longing for Elena to rest in his own arms, instead of Aaron's. He was determined to have her, tossing away the idea of taking over the Sun (temporarily). Apollo changed his looks to make himself look like one of the Heliades and ordered Aaron to polish the outside of Elena's room window. Apollo then changed his looks to make himself a strikingly handsome mortal, with soft locks of blonde hair, rosy pink lips, and a cute toothy smile. He then lay in Elena's bed and awaited for her arrival.

Finally, her soft knocks echoed throughout the vast chamber as she entered, expecting to see Aaron patiently awaiting her, only to find an even more handsome human staring back at her. He had the looks of a god, forming some sort of powerful aura around him. Apollo then sauntered toward Elena slowly and silently. He lightly caressed her cheek and embraced her nonchalantly, aware that it would be enough to tick him (Aaron) off. As if on cue, Aaron dusted and cleaned the dirty, unclear windows, and there she was. In the arms of another man, relaxing peacefully in an ignorant manner. He couldn't believe his eyes. After everything he had done for her, this was how she repaid his debt?

Aaron needed to see if Elena's love was truly meant for him. When he found Elena alone and stroking a horse's mane, he slowly glided over to her and sat down on the ground next to her. The two were silent for a moment, until Aaron opened his mouth to ask if Elena really did love him. Elena was speechless. Was he seriously doubting all the generosity and kindness that she had fed him? Only a few seconds later, she realized what she had done to hurt Aaron so much. She hung her head down in shame. Aaron tilted Elena's head so that she was facing him. He softly smiled at her. Elena was desperate to show him how much she loved him. She swore upon the river Styx to do anything he wanted to represent her affection. He then asked, pleaded, to show him all the wonders of Mount Olympus and the gods. Elena shook her head determinedly, begging him to ask for any other request. He was steadfast, for he had been feeding upon the food of the gods, and was sure that he would be able to endure their true forms. Elena finally agreed with him, and led him to see the hall of the mighty gods of Olympus with the Sun chariot. She applied some ointment on Aaron's skin so that he could bear the scorching heat of the chariot. They set off just as the Moon returned to its home. Soon enough, they could spot the gleaming palace of Olympus, standing tall and proud in the midst of big, fluffy clouds. Elena slowly and carefully halted the chariot and hopped out with her beloved. Holding hands, they strolled down the hallway until they reached a beautiful, spacious room with 12 gods circling around the hearth, guarded by a mysterious woman stoking the flames with a stick. They seemed to be happy, as if Elena's arrival somehow pleased them. She bowed to them, then Aaron did the same. Zeus grinned amusingly at her, then his face morphed into a frown once he saw the human staring dumbfounded at the Olympians. Zeus demanded what the young mortal was doing in the realm of immortals. Elena calmly explained how they met, as Zeus noticed that the man wasn't burning up to cinders, which meant he was a spirit, god, demigod, or just some random gifted mortal. His curious eyes scanned over Aaron, and widened when he smelled the sweet, scrumptious scent of ambrosia on him. He stared at Elena, as if demanding an explanation. Again, Elena patiently explained what they did together and how he was like this. Zeus seemed deep in thought, and gathered around with his family of gods to discuss the matter among themselves whether to kill the two or not. Zeus didn't want to because he wanted to the young, innocent goddess to experience new things other than being stuck in the Sun palace and taming horses. Hera didn't want to because she thought their love was truly romantic. Aphrodite thought so too, although she was a bit jealous of Elena's beauty. Hephaestus, the gentle, easygoing mechanic god, decided that a precious woman like Elena deserved someone smart and kind like Aaron. Athena, the good-natured goddess of wisdom, was almost sure that Aaron would not cause any problems in Mount Olympus. Hermes, the sneaky god of theft and travels, was interested in the issue, though he did not contribute his opinions. Artemis, the goddess of hunting, simply didn't care because she didn't involve herself in the affairs of men, for she was an eternal lonesome maiden. Apollo, however, listened very thoroughly, and described how their relationships could cause problems. If mortals just started consuming the holy food of the gods, they would just be able to visit Mount Olympus at any time, and they wouldn't need to worship the gods anymore. Some started nodding their heads, agreeing with Apollo. A mischievous grin crept onto his well-sculpted face. Later, the gods came to a conclusion that Aaron and Elena shouldn't be killed, and instead, they held a celebration for Elena's new future-husband. The gods poured nectar over Aaron's head, as a blessing for longevity. The nine muses danced and sang for the gods. Dionysus grew bountiful, lush, red grapes and blood red wine that went down each god's throat as soon as they appeared. Elena didn't even realize that the Sun chariot was still waiting outside, and that the humans were waiting for the sun to set. She swiftly gripped Aaron's wrist and fled from the palace, jumping on the chariot. But something was wrong with Aaron. His body started sweating at an extreme pace, and steam started wheezing out of him. Only then, did he realize that the ointment that Elena smeared for him earlier was now washed off with the nectar. Elena started panicking, then she threw him out of the chariot, desperate to get him away from the burning heat of the sun. Fortunately, he tumbled right into a river, the same river that Phaethon drowned in. Unfortunately, his body was never found again. Apollo grinned with delight, knowing that Elena would soon be his. Elena wept and wept as she kept circling over the area, urgently searching for her darling. It soon became the moon's time to rise, and Elena had to go back home. She never got out of her room again, mourning over the loss of Aaron. No one dared to enter her chambers, for they knew that she needed space and time to get over the tragic event. Food was delivered to her once in a while. Her father greeted her every morning, only to receive a measure of silence. She was driven by depression, as she slowly faded away into just a spirit, a ghost of the underworld, where she could once again, be rejoiced with Aaron, her beloved.


End file.
